(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a time-sharing data transfer apparatus for a data processing system including a plurality of modules interconnected through a common data bus, in which the modules use the data bus in a time-sharing mode for data transfer.
(2) Description of the Related Art
The following methods have heretofore been proposed for utilizing a common data bus in a time-sharing mode to transfer data among modules constituting a system: